


The Loved Ones

by kittenofcastiels



Series: The Ones [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral, Pregnant Reader, Smut, angsty, not so much tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofcastiels/pseuds/kittenofcastiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to ‘The Broken Ones’. Reader discovers she's pregnant, while Lucifer gets kidnapped by the Winchesters, making her look for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loved Ones

**Author's Note:**

> don't own shit. Just the plot

You woke up from the most comfortable night of sleep of your life, it was weird how lately you slept more, at every hour. You didn’t know if it had something to do with Lucifer being always there or it was the mating thing, being finally complete.   
  
It had being five months after you confessed your feelings to the devil and you had never being happier, you really expected things to be the same way the were before but they weren’t, they were even better.  Every morning you woke up in his arms, and even when he didn’t sleep he liked to hold you, then he went to do all the things that the devil needed to do, you went to Crowley most of the time, or with the hellhounds, for some reason you loved them, especially the puppies. You ate together, he didn’t like the food but enjoyed a little slice of pie every now and then, what you loved was that he went with you to restaurants instead of letting you go on your own, there was a time when you stopped though, his vessel started failing and he looked like he was burned, fortunately Crowley found some spell that made his vessel hold him longer without exploding.   
  
You kept giving him movies and books but instead of watching the movies alone, he liked to watch them with you, cuddling on the bed or the couch, and he loved when you read the books for him instead of doing it himself, he said that your voice made everything better, and the stories came to live in his head when he closed his eyes and rested his head on your lap, your voice taking him to every magical word, yes, you read him Harry Potter, he didn’t understand it at first, he had a hard time processing fantasy, but once he did, he loved it.

“Good morning” you smiled, moving closer to his body   
  
“Good morning” Lucifer pulled you even closer to him, so close that there was no space between you, his head snuggling in the crock of your neck, leaving little kisses on your skin   
  
“Are you okay?” you asked, he was affectionate with you, but he wasn’t that affectionate in the mornings   
  
“I love you” he breathed out instead of answering   
  
“I love you, too” you lifted your head to kiss him, he kissed you back softly but at the same time you could feel the need, not sexual need but another type of need you couldn’t quite understand.   
  
“I want you to stay with Crowley today” he informed you after breaking the kiss "I’ll be back earlier, I just need to get some things done and I’ll be back, dress nicely"   
  
“Why?” you asked, confused “Are we going on a date?”   
  
“Yes, a date” he nodded, getting out of the bed. It had been a while since you saw him so nervous, the last time was the morning after you had sex for the first time, he thought you were going to reject him so he mumbled and rambled a lot that morning.   
  
“Luci, you don’t have to”   
  
“I want to” he smiled “be ready by three” and with that, he was gone. 

-

“Are you ready to ditch the archangel and run away with me?” Crowley smirked when you opened his office doors   
  
“Not yet, maybe when this whole place freezes” you smirked back   
  
“I still have hope, darling” he crossed his fingers, making you laugh

“What are we doing today?” you asked, sitting on the leather couch   
  
“Nothing, no deals no souls to collect, I’m free to do whatever you want”   
  
“Apparently Luci is going to be back at three, so no bar for us, I really want to go see the hellhounds though, haven’t been there in almost a month” you really loved the hellhounds, it was funny that they were capable of rip someone apart, but when they were back in hell with their owner they were like normal dogs.   
  
“Luci?” the demon arched an eyebrow   
  
“Don’t tell him I called him that in your presence” you looked at him wide-eyed,   
Lucifer didn’t mind when you called him ‘Luci’ when you were together, but outside of your love bubble he was a big bad archangel, everybody feared him, and being called 'Luci’ wouldn’t help his reputation at all.

“But Luci sounds so much better” he playfully whined  
  
“Fergus” you warned  
  
“Party pooper” he groaned, leaving the room and mumbling something that sounded like  _'I should have killed you when I first met you’_

_-_

“You know, Juliet used to be my best defense against everything” Crowley started as you pet the big hellhound “but now… it seems like you are her only owner”  
  
“Are you jealous?” you asked, teasingly  
  
“Of course not, but what if I want her to bite you?” he asked, grabbing the bucket of food “She won’t do it”  
  
“Good to know you’re planning on attacking me” you scoffed, taking the bucket from his hands  
  
“You know I won’t do it, darling” he smiled “But you never know” he shrugged  
  
You rolled your eyes and grabbed the piece of raw meat, instantly feeling nausea when you smelled it, throwing the meat to Juliet you dropped the bucket and covered your mouth with your arm, the awful sensation of throwing up not going anywhere.  
  
“Are you okay?” Crowley asked, confused by your actions, it wasn’t the first time you had fed the hellhounds, so it wasn’t normal at all for you to feel disgust towards the meat.  
  
“Bathroom” you choked out against your arm

With a snap of his fingers Crowley took you to your bathroom, and as soon as you saw the toilet you were on your knees, throwing out your whole breakfast.   
  
You hated throwing up, it burned the back of your throat and the smell was awful, so awful that made you throw up even more. You managed to stop until there was nothing else in your stomach, until even if you wanted to throw up more, you couldn’t.  
  
“What the hell happened?” Crowley asked when you got out of the bathroom after washing your mouth  
  
“I don’t know, I was fine until the I took out the meat, the smell…” you shivered at the thought “was disgusting”  
  
“Is this the first time this has ever happened?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at you  
  
“Yes…” you furrowed your eyebrows  
  
“Y/N” he sat on your bed “Luci uses protection, right?”  
  
You rolled your eyes, about to scold him for using the nickname until you froze, understanding what he was asking. Your eyes went wide, and your hands flew towards your belly.  
  
“Damn it” you whispered, lifting your shirt and looking at your flat stomach… apparently it wasn’t going to stay flat for too long.

“I take that as a no” you heard from behind you   
  
“I sort of forgot” you shrugged, nervously “I need to take a test” you sighed   
  
“Done” another snap and a little box appeared on your hand. “I’ll go for Luci, you take the test” he got up from the bed and before you could protest, he was gone.  
  
You sighed and opened the water bottle you kept on the bed side table, taking the whole content in two big gulps.

-

Those were honestly the worst four minutes of your life, pacing around the room you couldn’t help but think about all of the what if’s. What if Lucifer didn’t want a baby? What if the other angels find out? What if you suck at being a mother?, you didn’t have one, you didn’t fucking know how to be one.  
  
But all those things were out of your mind when the two pink lines appeared on the stick. You were pregnant, you had a little one growing inside of you, and just like that you found yourself crying tears of happiness. Nothing else mattered, you weren’t worried about the angels or the demons, you were too happy to care.   
  
“Y/N?” you heard from the door, you turned around to see Crowley “Luci isn’t home”

“This is the last time I’m going to ask this” Dean warned for the fifth time taking the angel blade from the table “where is Y/N?”   
  
Lucifer shrugged, looking at his nails like they were the most interesting thing in the world. He acted like he didn’t care when in reality he was worried, not worried about the Winchesters keeping him hostage, but worried about you.  
  
He knew that you were going to be worried about him and he didn’t want that, you couldn’t be upset right now and he knew it.   
  
“Damn it!” Sam screamed, “Where. Is. She?”   
  
“Why do you care?” Lucifer barked, it was the first time he had spoken since they started with the questions   
  
“Because she’s my girlfriend!”   
  
“No she isn’t” the devil rolled his eyes, trying to control the anger he felt when Sam professed a claim over HIS mate.   
  
“She’s my little sister” Dean looked directly at him “And we saw her with you, two days ago, while you were dragging her out of her favorite restaurant”   
  
“I wasn’t dragging her” Lucifer felt his self control ran out   
  
“Of course you were” Sam growled “she wouldn’t go with you willingly”   
  
Lucifer was about to answer when he heard a pair of wings, apparently his little brother wanted to join the reunion.

"What is going on here?” Castiel looking between the Winchesters and his brother “How did you find him?”   
  
“We saw him two days ago with Y/N, we kept going to the same restaurant everyday, hoping to see them again” Dean explained “He was there today, alone”   
  
“Did you kidnap her?” the angel asked, looking directly at his brother   
  
“No” Lucifer groaned, tired of the same questions   
  
“What the fuck is going on here?” The four of them turned towards the other side of the room where you were standing, Crowley smirking behind you.

You gasped at the sight in front of you; Lucifer was inside of a circle of holy fire while Sam and Dean held angel blades and Castiel, well he looked confused as fuck.   
  
“Y/N!” Dean exclaimed after a few seconds of seconds of silence   
  
“Hi” you smiled at him, seeing him after all those months made you almost forget about all the anger you felt, almost.   
  
“I’m so glad you are here” the elder Winchester got closer to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and giving you a big bear hug.   
  
“Let her go” Lucifer barked from his spot in the circle   
  
“Dean” you whined, wiggling out of his grip.

“Y/N are you okay?” you heard from the other side of the room, it was Sam.   
  
You didn’t know how to feel, after all the pain you felt when he left, and you never got to say what you felt, you never got closure. So you walked towards him, looking him straight to the eyes.   
  
“Sam” you whispered   
  
“Y/N” he leaned down so you could cup his face, closing his eyes as he thought you were going to kiss him. But the only thing he felt was your hand slapping his right cheek.   
  
“Well… that’s out of my system” you sighed as he rubbed the red cheek with his hand “Crowley”   
  
“On it, darling” he nodded, trying to hold his laugh, he snapped his fingers and water fell over the fire, setting Lucifer free.   
  
“Are you okay?” you asked, trying to get closer to him but being stopped by Dean’s back   
  
“Don’t get close to him, Y/N” he warned   
  
“Why not?” you asked, frustrated   
  
“Don’t you know who he is?” he asked, turning around to look at you wide-eyed   
  
“Of course I know” you huffed, walking around him   
  
“And you are with him anyways?” he barked, clenching his jaw

“Yes” you hesitantly nodded   
  
“You are fucking him?” he shouted “You are, aren’t you?”   
  
“Is not that” you shouted back, your hands trembling for the anger   
  
“Then what is it?” Sam shouted, the shock of the slap was now gone “Did you do this to hurt me?”   
  
“Of course not” you scoffed “Don’t make such a big deal out of yourself”   
  
“Y/N I know I made a mistake, but please, we can go back” Sam pleaded, trying to get closer to you, but being stopped by an invisible wall    
  
“Don’t you dare” Lucifer warned wrapping his arms around your waist “Don’t get near her”

“You are trying to break me, aren’t you?” Sam asked, shaking his head “this is another trick to make me accept”   
  
“No” Lucifer stated, “I don’t care about that anymore”   
  
“Sure you don’t” Dean huffed “I can believe this coming from him, but you Y/N” he shook his head “You were my sister”  
  
“Dean” you gulped, not used to see all the deception on his eyes, it was too painful   
  
“No” he looked at you “You knew who he was, you know that he wants to start an apocalypse, he wants to kill us, Y/N” he threw the angel blade somewhere in the room “I thought you loved me, I understand that you hate Sammy but I didn’t do anything to you, I always cared about you. But that didn’t matter to you, right?” you looked away so he couldn’t see the tears on your eyes   
  
“I love you too, Dean” he scoffed, making you look at him “I love you like a brother, but…”   
  
“But what?” he stressed   
  
“But she loves the child growing inside of her more than she loves anything else in the world” Castiel informed him, making you freeze as you felt Lucifer tensing behind you   
  
“H-how…” you couldn’t say anything else   
  
“We can sense it, Y/N” the archangel behind you spoke for the first time in what it felt like hours   
  
“You knew?” you gasped   
  
“Yes… I wanted to tell you” he started, turning you around to face him “I was going to take you on a date in a nice place with a nice dinner. That’s why I asked Crowley to entertain you”   
  
“You knew!” you turned towards the demon but he was gone, the bastard.

“You are fucking pregnant!” Sam yelled, “I’m going to kill you” he growled looking at Lucifer  
  
“Don’t get near him” you tuned around when you saw Lucifer’s wings, you knew what it meant. When he was showing them to you it meant that he loved you, but to the others it was a threat.   
  
“Y/N, we are doing this for your own good” Dean said “he’s using you”   
  
“He is not”  
  
“I am not” you and Lucifer barked at the same time   
  
“Castiel enough with the wings” you groaned when you saw him looking at Lucifer in a defensive way, you couldn’t see his wings, but the posture gave away that they were out  
  
“W-what?” he asked, looking at you wide-eyed, his posture changing   
  
“What wings?” Dean asked, narrowing his eyes   
  
“You can’t see them, Y/N” Castiel looked at you   
  
“I know” you nodded “But I can see Lucifer’s, and I know that if his are out, yours are too”   
  
The angel paled, looking between you and the Winchesters

“He’s not using her” Castiel stated, looking at the brothers   
  
“How do you know?” Dean asked   
  
“She is his mate”

-

“So…” Dean started “what you are telling me is that no matter how bad he is or what he does to humans, she is going to love him” he took a gulp of his beer. 

You never expected him to listen to you, but he did, he stayed to hear the explanation of all the 'mate’ thing. Sam on the other hand, he left as soon as the word 'mate’ left Castiel’s mouth, not that you were expecting him to be happy about it, you were more concern about Dean, he was the one that truly mattered.   
  
“Yes” Castiel, Lucifer and you answered at the same time

“I want you to know Dean, that I never obligated her to do anything, I told her about her options. She could have left, she could have had a normal human partner, a normal wedding and a normal family, but she didn’t want that. She stayed with me, mated me, married me and for that I am grateful” he placed a hand on your belly “I never expected to have a mate, I thought that it was taken away from me too, but it wasn’t, and I thank father everyday for that, I thank him so much that I stopped planning the attack against humans, I can’t risk loosing what I just got” he smirked at you

“You did?” you asked, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him  
  
“You did?” Castiel asked from his spot next to Dean  
  
“You got married?” Dean looked at you wide-eyed, it was a lot for him to process in one day  
  
“Yes” you nodded, facing him “it was a short ceremony, wasn’t even that ‘holy’, Crowley officiated it. You would had hated it” you shrugged, shyly  
  
“That doesn’t matter, you could have told me this sooner and I-”  
  
“There was no cake”  
  
“I guess I can forgive you” you laughed “I hope you realize that if he hurts you, we are going to send him right back to the cage” he warned, looking at Lucifer  
  
“I won’t” your husband promised   
  
“I can’t believe I’m related with the devil now”

-

“Hell, sweet hell” you moaned as you lay down on your bed

“We are going to need another place to live” Lucifer informed you as he laid next to you

“Why?” you asked, moving closer to his body, you loved to cuddle with him because hell tented to be hot and Lucifer’s cold skin served as a huggable A/C

“Hell is not a place to raise kids, Y/N. I want our baby to have a normal life” he paused “as normal as it could be being Satan’s child”

“You are going to be a great father” you mumbled, kissing his jaw  
  
“You think?” he breathed out, and you hummed against his his skin  
  
“She will love you” you reassured him, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, nipping his Adam’s apple  
  
“He will” he chuckled  
  
“We are not having this argument now” you groaned, connecting your lips together  
  
“Later then” he moaned against your lips

“You know that thing you do with your clothes?” you asked, breaking the kiss. He nodded, licking his lips “Do it now” you whispered, leaning down to kiss him again, just to be stopped by his finger on your lips  
  
“I thought it was the fun part” he smirked, mischievously.   
  
You opened your mouth, letting his finger slide between your lips, you sucked it and moaned around it, the you slowly taking it out letting your teeth sink on the tip softly.

“Fuck” he groaned, waving his hand.   
  
You closed your eyes and moaned, it was unusual the time you heard him use a cuss word, but every time that an unholy word left his mouth you felt a wave of heat through your body

You leaned down to kiss his naked chest, leaving a trail of wet kisses and nipping the way to his abdomen, you enjoyed having him like that, breathing heavily and moaning, anticipation your next move. You knew that you going down on him was his favorite thing in the world, the first time you did it he was confuse, not really knowing what to do, but once you started he couldn’t think about anything else.  
  
And you loved giving him that, you loved that you were the only one that ever gave him that pleasure. 

You went down from his abdomen to his groin, leaving bites and hickeys on your way, you moaned when you saw his cock, hard and leaking pre-cum.

Sticking out your tongue, you gave him a few short licks around the tip, sucking it softly when you saw how desperate he was.  
  
You bobbed your head down, taking him as much as you could, using your hand to stroke what you couldn’t. His hands went to your hair, and you smiled to yourself, you loved when he took control. 

He moved your head up and down on him, lifting his hips and thrusting himself in your mouth.  
  
“Y/N” he moaned, you looked up to him, your eyes never leaving his as you took more and more of him in your mouth, gagging when the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat, he stopped, afraid of hurting you but you kept going, gagging a few more times before controlling your reflex.  
  
You moved your hand from his cock and placed it on his thigh, digging you nails in his skin, your other hand went to his balls, massaging them before taking his cock out of your mouth and placing it on them, sucking one of his balls softly, making him scream your name.  
  
“Stop” he groaned when the pleasure was too much “I don’t want to finish on your mouth, Y/N” 

He sat up and lifted you, placing you on his lap. You kissed him, letting him taste himself on your mouth but he didn’t care, he returned the kiss with so much passion that your heart started to beat faster, your lips moved together, tongues fighting against each other and your teeth sinking on his bottom lip.

He turned around, taking you with him and placing you on your back, him hovering you. You opened your legs wider and took his cock in your hand, guiding it to your entrance. Lucifer began to thrust into you softly, his lips never leaving yours.  
  
You moaned when he got all the way in, giving you a few seconds to adjust to his size before he started pounding into you. Your nails digging on his back, leaving red marks all the way to his lower back.  
  
“Lucifer” you moaned, breaking the kiss when you ran out of oxygen  
  
“You are so warm” he groaned “Fuck” he exclaimed, growling when he felt your walls clenching around him “You like it” he breathed out, his hips never stopped thrusting “when I curse, don’t you?” he asked, pounding into you harder.  
  
“Yes” you threw your head back  
  
“You love it when I fuck you” he groaned, placing his head on the crook of your neck and nipping the skin below your ear “you love when my big cock fills you tight little pussy this good, don’t you Y/N?”  
  
“Lucifer” you yelled, his words and the pleasure his cock was giving you were too much  
  
“Tell me” he groaned   
  
“I love it” you screamed “Your cock… so good, Lucifer” you couldn’t get more words out, you couldn’t think more   
  
“You clench so deliciously around me, love”  he groaned, using his right thumb to rub your clit “I know your are close, cum for me Y/N” he rubbed faster “Let me feel that warm little pussy cumming around my cock”   
  
And with that you were done, screaming as your orgasm hit you like a truck, you vision blurring and your legs shaking.   
“Y/N” Lucifer screamed as he finished, biting your shoulder to muffle the pornographic screams he knew were going to come out.  

You stayed like that, not moving, in each other’s arms. You didn’t move, not after you started to breathe normally, not after he went soft inside of you, not after you fell asleep.  
  
You stayed like that, Lucifer leaving kissed on your face, thanking his father for every single one of your breaths. Because thanks to you he understood what it felt to be truly loved, thanks to you he wasn’t broken anymore.  
  
[ **Read on Tumblr**](http://kittenofcastiels.tumblr.com/post/125737048239/the-loved-ones)


End file.
